Oh, It's A Guy
by Tamachankick10
Summary: What if the person who was unfortunate (or is it fortunate?) enough to stumble upon the Ouran Host Club really WAS a guy? Introducing Emmett Crain, the newest (and most confused) host of the Host Club. Join him on his adventure as he goes through life with the eccentric group, and sorts out his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club, they belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. I'd really like to own the twins though.**

**Chapter 1**

**Emmett's POV**

'_God, isn't there a single quiet place to study in this damned place…?_' I thought to myself as I trudged through the halls of Ouran Academy. I mean, seriously! Even the libraries are full of chatter! I just want a quiet, peaceful place to catch up on my studies.

I passed by several girls who stared at me like I was a diseased teletubby. Yes, I said a diseased teletubby. I'm not that bad looking. I just don't really feel the need to take care of my appearance.

I have naturally wavy-ish medium brown hair with blonde highlights and dark brown lowlights (natural) that is kind of choppy, a somewhat athletic body type, blue-ish, green-ish, gray-ish eyes that change and mix depending on my mood. I also have granny-glasses that are huge and make my eyes look like 10 times bigger. See? I'm not that bad looking. I mean, I'm not exactly short, but I'm not exactly tall either. I'm about 5'8 ½" I'd say. Still, that's taller than most of the girls here.

"I don't think there's anyone in Music Room 3 today," I heard a girl say. "I went in there earlier and there was a 'CLOSED' sign on it. It's a shame, really." What? No it's not! It's a place for me to study if no one is in there!

I scoured my brain to remember where Music Room 3 is. "Down Hall A, turn to the left into Hall D…" I mutter to myself as I search for the room. After what felt like forever I finally saw the sign for the beautiful, quiet room. "YES!" I said aloud as I ran up to the door and opened it.

Instead of the wonderful quiet I was seeking, I was met by a group of male voices saying, "Welcome ladies~" I turned around to see if there were any 'ladies' behind me, but I found none.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm not what you call a 'ladies.'" I said plainly, putting air quotes around the word 'ladies.'

"Oh, it's a guy." Said the tall blonde in the middle. He strut over to me with an annoying amount of confidence, smiling as he did so. "This, my dear boy, is the Ouran High School Host Club!" He threw an arm around my shoulders and gestured to the other men.

Great. I've heard of these douche bags. They mess with girls feelings to make themselves feel better and to get off from the girls' swooning.

"I'm outta here." I said, walking out of the blonde's embrace but he began following me, determined to keep me in the room.

"Wait! Then why did you come!" He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. Suddenly, he slid his slender fingers under my chin and pulled my face close. "What kind of guy do you like, Mister?" I thought that I was going to die.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, shoving him off and walking away. He followed me yet again.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You got a new student in your class today, yes?" Blondie asked.

"Yes, Milord." Two guys with auburn colored hair, who I'm guessing are Hikaru and Kaoru, answered in unison.

"Is this him?"

"Yes, Milord." I swear, they're robots!

"Tell me everything you know about him." Blondie said sternly, his eyes locked on me as I quickened my pace to escape this hell.

"He doesn't talk much so we don't know much about him." They said.

"Kyoya?" Blondie asked, turning his attention to a raven haired boy with glasses.

"Name: Emmett Crain. He is in class 1-A, due to an academic scholarship into the school. Near perfect score on the scholarship test. Father's location is unknown and the mother works most of the time. Step-father that doesn't work but is known to drink a lot. Birthday: April 16th. Height: 5'8 ½". Weight: 156.3 lbs. Has always maintained good grades throughout his whole life." He paused for a moment, squinting at his laptop, where I'm assuming he was stalking me from. "Bisexual." My jaw hit the floor.

I pointed at him, feeling lightheaded. "Eh?! Y-you're a stalker!" I yelled with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not necessarily a stalker. I've never seen you before this moment, nor was I interested in you in any way when I searched you up, so therefore I'm not a stalker. I'm just good at digging up information on mysterious figures." Okay. I think I hate this guy already.

"So, Emmett," Blondie appeared beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist and dipping me back slightly. "What's your type? The boy Lolita, like Hunny?" He asked, pointing to a small boy with blonde hair and big brown eyes. "The strong and silent type, like Mori?" Blondie continued, raising his hand slightly to point to a tall boy with black hair and gray-ish eyes.

"The cool type, like Kyoya?" He pointed to Kyoya, who has black hair, silver-ish eyes and glasses. "The little devil types, like the twins?" He pointed to the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, who have auburn hair that mirrors the way the other parts their hair and liquid golden eyes. "Or, the princely type, like me, Tamaki Suoh!" He finishes, picking me up off of the ground and spinning around before putting me down and doing a ridiculous pose.

"Uh, none?" I said, scratching my cheek nervously. Tamaki turns to look at me confused.

"What? C'mon, you have to have a type." He takes a step forward, putting his hands on his princely hips.

"Well, excuse me. I'm not interested in any of you." Everyone's jaws practically hit the floor, except for Kyoya, who just smirked, and Mori, who remained stoic.

"What?" The twins piped up. "You have to have some interest."

"Not particularly. I'm not saying that you guys are ugly or anything, which you're not, but I don't fall for someone based solely on their looks. I like to get to know them." I moved my hand to rubbing the back on my neck and biting my lip I was so embarrassed.

Everyone seemed to accept what I was saying and understood my words, well, except for Tamaki.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO LIKE ME! I'M THE MOST LIKEABLE OF THE BUNCH!"

"Hey!" Everyone else said (excluding Mori and Kyoya).

"IT'S TRUE! I'm the most requested!" He started flailing around the room, expressing his frustrations.

I just sighed and started backing up slowly to get out of the room, but backed right up into a podium. I turned around quickly and leaned over the podium to catch the vase that was on it but it fell off. My fingers brushed the handle, but I couldn't catch it and it hit the ground with a soul-crushing CRASH!

Tamaki stopped his rant and turned to look at what happened. There he saw me, hunched over the podium with my head hanging down in shame and my hand held out.

"Oh no!" One of the twins said, appearing at my left. "That vase was supposed to be featured in the Ouran Academy Annual Auction!"

The other appeared at my right. "The bidding was supposed to start at $80,000!"

I stood straight up with a mortified expression. "$80,000?! There's no way I could scramble up the money to pay it all back!" I started pacing, setting my hands in my hair and trying to regulate my breathing.

Tamaki sat down in his chair and did another ridiculous pose. "Then it's settled!" He looked up at me with eyes that I could've sworn cut through my soul. "You, Emmett Crain," He pointed at me, "are now the Host Club's DOG!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- Disclaimed.**

**Emmett's POV**

My life is over.

I knew that as soon as Tamaki announced that I was the Host Club dog and sent me out to buy coffee. Seriously? He wants me to go buy _coffee_?

I grabbed a can of instant coffee and paid for the stuff before returning back to school with a sigh. This is what my life has become, huh?

Tamaki saw me as I walked back into Music Room 3 and stood up, shocking the girls that were surrounding him. "EMMETT! COFFEE!" He rushed over to me and took the bag from my hands, pulling the can out. "Huh? What is this?" He asked with squinted eyes.

"Uh, coffee?" I answered, walking away from him slowly, sitting down at an abandoned couch.

"What? This isn't coffee. Coffee is where you grind your own beans and make it fresh!" The twins said, rushing up to examine the can.

"Yes, it is coffee. It's called instant coffee, because you put it into the coffee maker filter, fill the hatch with water, and turn the coffee maker on. The water percolates through the grinds and goes into the coffee pot, making coffee." Wow, I never thought I'd ever have to explain that process.

Everyone made their own "Ooh's" and "Aah's" as they marveled at the can. How stupid can these people actually be?

"Emmett!" Tamaki yelled suddenly, scaring the crap out of me.

"Y-yeah?"

"I will drink this coffee!" A collective gasp rose in the crowd.

"And? Why are you telling me this?" I said as I stood up. Almost every girl turned and looked at me in disdain. When I noticed this, I sighed and hung my head low, allowing my bangs to fall over my eyes, shielding my face. This seems to have become a regular ritual for me. I've never been one for attention, and now that I'm a "dog" it seems like I'm getting way too much of it. Not to mention that all of the girls stare at me like I'm the ugliest thing to ever walk this Earth.

Tamaki, probably noticing my new sullen mood, jumps forward and shoves the can in my face with a bright smile. "I want you to make it for us! Please?"

Without saying anything I take the can from him and walk over to the coffee maker, my face expressionless. I don't want attention or anything like that.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I went through the process of making the coffee silently. I tried to ignore them all and focus on my current job, but I kept on fumbling around from the pressure.

Eventually I made a pot of fresh coffee and poured it into several cups. Tamaki picked up the first one and held it up proudly.

"COMMONER'S COFFEE!" He exclaimed, smiling at the cup like it was the Holy Grail.

"Stupid rich people…" I muttered as I tried to walk away, but I was stopped by a girl.

"Excuse me, but will you try this first? I want to make sure it doesn't kill me." Some of her friends snickered at this and watched with judgmental eyes. I guess she doesn't care if I die. Well, I can't say that I blame her. I wouldn't care if I died either.

"S-sure," I muttered, taking the warm cup from her hands and putting it to my lips. I immediately smelled something off and pulled it away, eyeing it suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, a little too sweetly.

"What'd you do to it?" Instead of sounding angry and strong, I sounded exasperated and annoyed.

She sneered at me and motioned to the cup. "Drink it. I didn't do anything to it; I'm just trying to make sure you did nothing to it."

I sighed. "Well, I can promise you that I didn't do anything to it. But what I can't promise is that you and your friends didn't do anything to it." I sniffed the cup again, smelling something strange yet again.

"Well, Mister Commoner, I didn't do anything to it, and neither did my friends!" She stomped her petite foot on the ground angrily, glaring at me.

"Then you drink it, 'cause there's no way in hell that I'm going to." I tried to hand the cup to her, but her hands flew up and smacked the drink out of my hands. The hot coffee splashed all over my front and the cup rose up and hit me right in my forehead.

I hissed in pain and immediately caught the cup mid-fall. My front burned and my forehead throbbed, but that wasn't what was bothering me. It was the fact that the room had gone silent and everyone was staring at me again that bothered me.

"Emme-chan…" Hunny said, taking a step forward, but I set the cup on the table silently and rushed out of the room.

'_God, I'm an idiot! I just ruined everything!_' I thought as I rushed to the men's locker room. I stripped off all of my clothes and turned on the water to a shower. I stepped into the cool water and rubbed my face, trying to get the throbbing in my forehead to stop.

When I pulled my hand back I looked at it and saw a little blood on it, no doubt from my forehead. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath and rinsed my body a little more before turning the water off, stomping angrily back over to the mirror. I slipped on my pants since they were dry and looked up.

I looked at my pitiful reflection in the mirror, laughing bitterly. 'Why does this shit always have to happen to me?' I grit my teeth as I studied my appearance. The flesh of my chest and neck was a little red from the hot coffee and my forehead had a light bruise on it with a small cut in the middle of it.

"What a great first day at school…" I said, resting my forearms on the sink and setting my face in my hands. I wanted to cry from embarrassment, but I had long since trained myself to never cry. Tears are a sign of weakness, which is something that I cannot afford to show.

"Emmett…?" Said a voice. I turned around to face one of the twins. I'm not sure who it is, since I've never talked to them before. No one has ever distinguished them in front of me, but I'm sure that if someone did, I'd probably be able to do it myself.

I straightened my posture and sniffled, rubbing my arms slightly. "Uh, yeah?"

They took a step closer to me and I stiffened, pushing my glasses up nervously. "Hey, maybe you should take those off…" He said softly, pointing to my glasses.

"I-I can't. If I do, I'll be as blind as a bat." He chuckles and smiles at me.

"Here," He said, pulling out a pair of disposable contacts from his pocket. "They're Mori's. I snuck them away from him to mess with him, but you seem to need them, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

I eye him suspiciously. I mean, no one is ever nice to me. I'm used to being ignored and bullied, not being treated with kindness and compassion. "N-no thanks. I can't accept those." I said timidly, wringing my hands and biting my lip.

"Please?" He holds them out for me to take and I sigh.

"Fine," I whisper, taking the contacts from them and opening them. I take off my bulky glasses and lean over the sink so I can look into the mirror. I put the contacts in and straighten up, turning to look back at the twin. He looks at me with a shocked expression, his eyes shining with admiration.

"Wow! You look great with those in!" His eyes find my soiled sweater and he sighs. "C'mon. I'll get you an actual uniform. Just come with me." He nods toward the door.

I hesitate and rub my bare chest a little. "I can't just walk out without a shirt on…"

"You say 'I can't' too much. Here," He takes off his light blue blazer and holds it out to me. He still has a pure white dress shirt on, along with a white wife's beater. Deciding that denying would be futile, I nodded weakly, taking the blazer from him and putting it on shyly. I glued my eyes to the ground as he lead me out of the men's locker room.

We were about to walk into Music Room 3 when I spoke up. "Thank you," I said quietly.

He turned back to face me with a smile. "It was no problem."

"Sorry for asking, but which one are you?"

He chuckles. "I'm Kaoru. I guess no one ever distinguished us in front of you, anyway."

He opens the doors to the room and we walk in. Instead of joining the crowd, who silenced at the sight of me, Kaoru says, "Hikaru, come here. I want to style Emmett here up a little bit." I look up at him shocked and open my mouth to object, but before I know it, Hikaru had appeared and began dragging me into a dressing room along with his brother.

They sigh when they close the door behind us. Then they turn to me, crossing their arms in deep thought.

Without any form of communication between them, they push me into a chair and sit me in front a mirror like the ones at hair salons. Hikaru pulls out a comb while Kaoru pulls out hair cutting scissors. Then Hikaru drapes a hair protector over my chest and I realize what's happening.

"Hey, I don't want a haircut."

"Well, you need one." They both say. Hikaru combs my hair thoroughly and then Kaoru follows up, cutting it expertly. I actually like the cut they gave me. My bangs hang over my eyes and my hair frames around my face perfectly.

When he finished, Hikaru pulls out a hair dryer and begins to dry my hair (My hair was still wet from the quick shower in the men's locker room) while Kaoru plugs in a hair straightener and heats it up.

After Hikaru had dried my hair, Kaoru began straightening it while Hikaru searched through some clothing racks full of clothes. Finally he pulled out a school uniform that looked to be exactly my size.

"But I can't afford that-"

"Shh. It doesn't matter." They both said in unison. I slumped back into my chair. Soon Kaoru had successfully straightened my hair and they both tag-teamed on styling it. They styled it so it was parted to the left, and the hair on the right side of my face was splashing over my face, like it was reaching for the center of my face. I liked it a lot, actually. It was… for lack of better words… an emo looking haircut. That's just how it is.

My eyes shone through the new hair, especially without those damned glasses. For some reason, neither Hikaru nor Kaoru would look at me. "Why aren't you looking at me…?"

"We just want to be surprised with everyone else. Put the uniform on that was set out. We'll be out there waiting with everyone else." They both said. With that, they walked out, leaving me alone.

"Great…" I muttered, taking the uniform and changing my clothes into the expensive clothing. An Ouran uniform consisted of black dress pants, black dress shoes, a black belt, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a black tie with a single purple stripe through the center and over the top, and a light blue long-sleeved blazer that had the Ouran symbol over the left breast pocket.

I walked in front of a full length mirror and looked at my reflection. I actually look… good. Really good.

Before I walked out of the stuffy room, I rubbed my palms on my pants to get rid of the moisture and took a deep breath. Then I walked out.

As soon as I walked out, silence overtook the room yet again. "Why does it always get silent when I walk in…" I ask quietly, averting my gaze to the floor. I kicked an imaginary rock and stuffed my hands in my pockets, biting my lip as I usually do.

Suddenly Tamaki ran over to me, taking my chin in his hand and examining my features. "Kyoya? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kyoya smirked as he glanced at Tamaki invading my personal space. "And what would that be?"

"I think we've found ourselves a new host!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-**** Wait, I don't need a disclaimer! They're all mine! See, here are the papers! *Looks at papers* Oops… those are just drawings of unicorns in crayon… Disclaimed. D:**

**Emmett's POV**

"What?!" I blurted, more shocked than anyone else in the room.

"Oh, this is perfect! It would be much more effective if Emmett paid off his debt by hosting instead of being our dog!" I swear, sparkles started appearing around Tamaki as he spun around the room, rambling on and on about how I would be a perfect host.

"T-Tamaki…" I said quietly, trying to get his attention, but finding that I wasn't being loud enough. "Tamaki…" I said a little bit louder, getting the attention of a few people but not the desired person. I clenched my fists and yelled, "TAMAKI!" Now that got his attention.

All eyes turned to me and I glued my eyes back to the ground, gnawing on my lip in humiliation. "Yes, Emmett?" He answered, appearing in front of me with crossed arms.

"Well, you were ranting about nothing, so I had to stop you… besides, no girl would ever want to request _me._ I'm useless. I'd probably be better off perpetually making instant coffee than hosting." I raised my head to look him in the eyes, revealing my full features to the room. I usually tend to keep my head down to hide my face, but now that everyone can see my face, they gasp for some reason. "Really? Why the gasp? I'm not _that _ugly, am I?" I looked at Tamaki. "See? I'm useless. No girls would ever request me…" My voice trails off as I hang my head again.

"Confidence!" Tamaki suddenly yells. I snap my head up to look at him.

"What? What does confidence have to do with anything?"

"Everything, my dear Emmett! You need more confidence! You could definitely be a great host if you'd stop hanging your head all the time and mumbling! Confidence! Repeat after me: Confidence!"

"C-confidence…?" I muttered, looking at the ground.

"LOUDER! CONFIDENCE!"

"Confidence."

"CONFIDENCE!"

"Con-fi-dence."

"CONFIDENCE!"

"_Confidence!"_ My voice was gradually getting louder and I raised my head to look Tamaki in the eye with a smile playing on my lips. I'm sure this was an amusing sight.

"YELL IT! CONFIDENCE!"

"CONFIDENCE!"

"_LOUDER! CONFIDENCE!"_

"_CONFIDENCE!" _I yelled, finally breaking and allowing a smile to break out on my face, revealing my white, straight teeth.

Tamaki smiled as well, the twins appearing behind him.

"We did a good job, huh, Milord?" They asked in unison.

"You sure did, you mischievous magic-makers." He answered them.

Then the twins appeared at my sides, Hikaru at my left, Kaoru at my right. "You're in our class, right, Emmett?" They asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I think so-"

"Great! We'll be like the 3 Musketeers!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yes! The 3 Musketeers of class 1-A!" Kaoru followed. I couldn't help but shake my head and smile a little. These guys are just too _silly!_

They wrap their arms around my waist and hold me close while they laugh. I feel a little uncomfortable about it, but quickly dismiss the feeling. They're just being nice. They're probably used to contact, anyway.

When they finally relaxed they took a step away, turning to look at their guests. "Sorry that we've sort of been ignoring you, ladies!" They announced, pulling out two green caps. "To make up for it, let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!"

All of the girls squealed and showed their delight.

"Alright!" The twins put their hats on and ordered everyone to turn away. So we all did, including me. And when they gave the okay, we all looked back.

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked.

One girl with brown hair said, "Oh, it's so hard to tell!"

Another exclaimed, "Yeah, you guys are identical!"

I watched with a blank expression, trying to hold in the fact that I thought this game was kind of stupid. I mean, it's _obvious _who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru. Am I the only one who knows?

Finally, one girl made a futile attempt at telling them apart. "The one on my left is Hikaru, and the one on my right is Kaoru." She was… she was wrong.

"Oops, sorry beautiful! It's actually the other way around!" The twins said with a smile, leaning towards the girl slightly. Their expressions said that they were happy, but somewhere… behind the mask… is sadness.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and pursed my lips, studying the two boys. I've always been much too perceptive to people's feelings, since I usually hide my own. It has just become a normal ritual for me to quietly watch others from the outside to see how they really feel.

But, as I watched the twins, I got a pang of sadness in my heart. I know that they secretly want someone to be able to tell them apart. I can see it in their eyes. Though I only met them today, I can tell them apart. But I'm afraid that if I go ahead and say that, how would they react? Would they shun me away, like everyone else?

I was broken out of my thoughts when Kyoya suddenly cut in. "Excuse me, ladies, but the Host Club must come to an end. Don't worry, if you liked Emmett, he'll be open for business tomorrow."

"I will?"

He shot me a look. "Yes, you will."

I shrugged and looked at the ground, trying to ignore the stares that I was receiving from girls.

The girl that had tried to slip something into my drink stepped in front of me as the others left, placing a soft hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Emmett. You're right. My friends and I… we did slip something into your drink It was wrong, and I know it, and I just wanted to apologize. Here," she said, holding out a small packet of an emptied powder. "We put laxatives into the coffee. I just thought you deserved to know."

She started to walk away but I gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Uh, I'm not exactly good at words, but um…" I raised my head, trying to regain some of the confidence Tamaki had instilled in me earlier. "Will you request me tomorrow? I'd really appreciate it."

She smiled, turning to face me fully. "Of course. I'd love to."

I smiled back at her and waved as she left the room. As soon as she was gone, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I seriously haven't talked this much in forever, and I certainly have never talked to a pretty girl.

I tossed the laxatives into a nearby trashcan and faced the Host Club. "So, what are the terms of my hosting?"

Tamaki boisterously jumped forward. "You have to get 100 requests! If you succeed, you will be relieved of your debt!"

I smiled, relieved that the number wasn't too high. "Well, what will by my 'type?' All of you have your own types, so what's mine?"

All of the guys tapped their lips thoughtfully. (Except Kyoya and Mori.)

The twins' face lit up. "How about the natural?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"The natural! You don't care what others think of you and your painfully shy, but you can still make the girls swoon! The contradictory between the two traits is perfect!"

"I don't know about this…"

"But it's perfect! You took the critical stares like a man, only to reveal what a gentleman you are!" Tamaki bellowed loudly, doing several poses.

"I'd hate to burst your guys' bubbles, but I'm not exactly a 'natural. I don't really talk to people."

"But the traits and how you act is perfect! You already appear to have the not caring thing down, and you definitely have the shyness down! It's just so perfect!" The twins and Tamaki started doing a victory dance while Kyoya smirked. Mori remained stoic and followed Hunny silently as the smaller one approached me.

"Hi, Emme-chan! I never got to fully introduce myself! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as Hunny!" He said, stretching out a small hand. I took it shyly, smiling politely.

"And I am Emmett Crain. Pleasure to meet you, Hunny." He smiled and grabbed my hand again, pulling me towards a table.

"Do you wanna have some cake with me? I'd really like it, 'cause only Takashi ever does!" Noting my confusion, he says, "I mean Mori! I'm the only one who calls Takashi by his real name." I nod in understanding, glancing at the towering man for a small moment. His face was expressionless, but I could see that behind his eyes, he was amused by Hunny's antics.

I sat down at the table in a chair opposite Hunny's. He pulls a cake out and cuts out two slices. Wait, where'd that cake and knife come from-

"Here!" He said, thrusting the cake at me. I've never been one for sweets, but I couldn't just say no to the sweet boy.

"Thank you, Hunny." I said, taking the slice gratefully and picking up a fork. He watched me expectantly, waiting patiently for me to take a bite. So I did, and the taste of chocolate cake exploded across my taste buds.

"Oh, this is amazing!" I exclaimed, staring at the cake with wide eyes. "I've never had a cake like this! Where'd you get it from? Oh, you rich people eat the best stuff EVER!" I took another bite, my face flushing in the pure satisfaction.

"I'm guessing you like that cake…" Tamaki said, suddenly appearing by my side. I jumped to the opposite side he was on and almost fell out of my chair.

"Uh, yeah. It is good. REALLY good."

"Hunny? Would you mind packaging the rest of this cake for Emmett to take home? I'm sure he would like it." Tamaki said, looking at Hunny.

"Of course Emme-chan can have the rest of the cake! If it makes him happy, then I'm happy, hehe!" He pulls out a cake box and placed the leftovers of the cake inside, closing the seal and handing me the box.

"I can't accept this, I mean, the twins already gave me a uniform _and _a makeover. I can't keep taking things from you guys…"

"Don't worry about it!" Tamaki says in his exuberant voice, slinging an arm over my shoulder and pulling me close. "Enjoy the cake!"

"Well, like I said, Host Club hours have indeed come to a close for today." Kyoya said before I could comment, looking up from some black journal that he was scribbling in earlier. "You may all leave." He turned to look at me. "And be prepared to do your act, Emmett."

I gulped heavily, gripping my box of cake with a vice-like grip.


End file.
